Saving Ryder
by CasyRydr.4wolf
Summary: Draco, i'm ahh. Pregnant,its yours" i dropped my eyes "When?" he whispered "what?" "When are you due?" he asked looking down at me. "August 21st" I said looking up at him. "one night stands change everything". "yeah but between us nothing does" sure.
1. Chapter 1

In all my 19 years of life I didn't think my life would have going down hill. This fast and early anyway. Here I was with a kid on my hip because I couldn't live knowing I took a life growing inside me. He turns two in August. August tenth in case you wanted to know.

You may wonder how this happened to the brightest witch of her generation, obviously not as smart as everyone thinks. It was the out come of a one night stand, about three days after Ron told me he loved Luna and they were going to get married in six months time, well anyway yes I had a one night stand and have paid for it, in a way I love my little boy.

You may want to know who it was, but I can't really tell you for sure, I can't even really remember the night. Okay so I can tell you because the DNA test I got stated that it was none other that Draco Malfoy's when I was told I had a coronary.

Of course I didn't want to tell him, he would think it was all a big joke or kill himself for doing the deed with a mudblood. What I didn't expect was when I arrived at his office about three months before I was due was for him to support me.

_Okay Hermione just tell him and leave, don't forget the game plan. Just tell him and say you thought he would like to know and leave... I could keep saying this but I think I am going to blow it. As I got to St Mungo's and asked for Draco I was surprised that he was head of the emergency department. Lucky bastard why is his life on track... I was shown to his office, I got the courage to knock the door which opened straight away and when he saw me he looked a bit surprised by my state of bigness I guess before the scroll set in. _

"_what do you want gr- Miss Granger?" he asked, as polite as he could I guess._

"_Um I, I um..." sighing I came right out with it in a big rush hopping he understood so I didn't have to repeat myself. _

"_well about six months ago you and I kinda had a one night stand and now I am having a little boy cause I felt bad for even considering taking his life away and so now I am having him and thought I should tell you and thats all... ahhhh... I'll go now" I said standing up. Just as I got to the door he stopped me._

"_Gra- is this true how are you sure it's mine..." he said and so I showed him the test I had. He looked as though he was going to be sick before he sat it down and his eyes glazed over. So I took the time to take that as my que to leave. Just as I open the door though he spoke._

"_When?"_

"_when what?" I said as he made eye contact getting up and walking over to the door standing extremely close, he had lost his sneer and was displaying no emotion at all._

"_When are you due?" he asked looking down at me._

"_August 21st" I said looking up at him._

"_I'll be there, um... I'm sorry?" it came out more as a question. I just nodded and left. In a bit of awe at to the way he reacted._

Draco had been very supportive he actually came to my apartment every weekend and stayed, to see his son of course. He stayed in the spare room. He sent money to my account every month, way to much! His reason being that his son and mother deserve the best, lets just say its so much I really don't have to work, not that I' complaining. Draco also came to calling me Mia, I liked it and he was the only one who actually called me it. He helped name our son, took us a while to agree and after putting Ryan and Dermitri together we finally agreed and called him Ryder Malfoy. He looked a mixture of both of us, he had my tanned coloured skin, Draco's silver orbs and his hair colour, well I say its a mix of both of us, it's a strange sandy, yellow/brown colour. His a gorgeous little boy, lady killer like Draco... Draco and I had become friends in the last few years, Ron and Harry have started to warm up. But Ginny, she loves Draco, strange I know but the reason for it she says is because he didn't abandon his son even though we aren't together.

Anyway I'm just waiting for Draco in the rain I might add. In the Leaky Cauldron, so I can go to work at Flourish and Blotts. This has been going on a while, on his week off he has Ryder and I work. It's going great. I was taken out of my musings as I heard Ryder laugh.

Turning around I looked down to see Draco tickling him. He stood up holding Ryder.

"Hey Mia sorry I'm late there was a huge explosion and a lot of people hurt. Has he got anything this week" he asked laughing.

"No..." I said as if it was a stupid question "It was one time Draco, I thought it would be fun okay, no need to make fun"

"Hey, I wasn't but at least I didn't try and put him in school at one and a half." I whacked at him bit he dodged it well.

"Malfoy, in the muggle world you can go to school that early" I said grabbing my coat.

"Malfoy now aye?" he said seriously. "you know how I feel about that G_ranger_"

"Okay sorry but I gotta go, see you the weekend yeah?"

I kissed Ryder who said a "bwe mama"

but of course Draco won his heart and his first word was Dada and then Qwich. Very, very sad...

"Yeah see you Mione" Draco kissed my cheek and I left, this is going to be a long week.

**Well you like it? Review it please! Check out my other stories too**

**Casey. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for the reviews and alerts and such they mean a lot! I thought I should mention that both draco and hermione are a little OOC, and sorry to anyone who doesnt like that. And to anyone who gets shitty when I am writing something and its wrong I am only up to the third book so if I say that they are doing things and there meant to be at war or some shit I an also extremely sorry... Anywho on with the story... **

**day one.**

I hadn't seen Ron in over four days, no word on where he was or if he was even alright. He left around noon Wednesday saying he had a _thing_ and when I asked what that _thing_ was he just didn't reply. I've been pacing back and fourth for a whole hour trying to work out where he could possibly be. Where together for Christ sake! We tell each other where we're going! Don't we?

"Mione!" running from the kitchen to the now open front door I saw Ron hand in hand with... Luna... what wait LUNA!

"Ron where the HELL have you been? I've been worried sick about you?" I have screamed at him.

"Calm down alright, I have just been away for a few days clearing my head okay"

"Oh, is that what you call this.. this ugh!" I demanded throwing my hands in all sorts of movements towards Luna.

"That's what I'm talking about, god Hermione! I... ugh..." he ran a frustrated hand through his ugly red mope. It really does need a trim. "Luna and I, we're engaged Mione, and have been for a while, I just don't feel the same way about you like I did before... I'm sorry really."

"And what do you expect me to say! Out! Now! Out!" screaming with tears in my eyes I shoved then out, sending all Ronalds belongings with him.

I had nothing to do, anger filled every part of me as well as betrayal, loathing and a broken heart. Getting up from my stunned position leaning on the front door I did the only thing possible, I went strayed to my wardrobe finding my clubbing clothes. Well that's the only reason I owned such an outfit... throwing my black skinny's, the metallic blue high heels, and the metallic blue strapless silk dressy-tank-top-like top into the bathroom.

After about half hour of trying to calm myself down, convincing myself to go out, and actually not looking like I was about to slit my wrists or drown myself in my own tears, I set of to the bar. Only for a little stop before heading to whatever club I didn't have to wait in line for.

After four firewhiskey's and two of my favourite muggle alcoholic beverages, Mercury ciders, yes I know lets just hope they had them in here... I was making my way down the wide, very cramped small hallway into the heart of the club that had a sign at the entry stating it was called "Way _U _lie" oh how freakin' convenient is this! There was thousands of people here, not literally but you know, heading over to the bar I asked for a Merc and sat back to see if there was anyone worth looking at and found Draco bloody Malfoy making his way over with that school boy grin, of course we where still only 17, well he was possibly 18 and underage but I could pass and no joke he could pass extremely well, even if he needed too.

"Well if it isn't the mudblood. Come to pollute my air, how kind are you" he said with the same sneer he wore the last time I saw him.

"Actually Ferret, I think it's you who coursed disgrace to my vision, this is a muggle club, so _what_ are you doing here?" I asked looking around him to keep looking.

"Granger, your pathetic words do wound, but I have changed." he said, smirk in tacked but all traces of rudeness in his voice gone.

"Can't you go harass some other poor girl?... I am man hunting here if you don't mind" I said as he took a seat next to me, rather close, to close our arms were touching...

"and why when I can be here... you have scrubbed up pretty well since school I must say... that hair is like... wow, I didn't think it was possible to get rid of it, and you look nothing like a beaver, I have to say your skin is darker too... if you were a stranger. I'd be hitting you." he said looking me up and down, eww! He complemented me, but made it sound disgusting and pervy.

"Gross Malfoy, you're drooling there... but I guess thank you?'' I said sculling the last of my drink and getting another.

"So are you leaving now or am I" I asked turning to him, and wow, it was the first really look I go of him put aside the Malfoyness and there was just a very good looking, guy... the best dirty ice blonde hair a dude could have, those eyes like silver orbs, without the harshness in them could make you do what ever he wanted, and his body well lets just wolf-whistle that! broad shoulders and what it looks like from this close a nice toned upper body, the only thing missing really was a tan, then I would have the-... shut up mione!

"Well what do you want?" I said a bit irritated.

"Well you said you were man hunting, I can be your wing man and you can be my win girl. Sounds fun aye?"

"Why would I do that, I hate you." I said getting up and he grabbed me as I nearly fell, laughing I realised I was the tiniest bit of drunk. "Oh I need to stop, I'ma bit drunk. That's shocking I've had..." counting on my fingers Malfoy lead me over to a booth. "a total of 8 drinks oh! god I suck" I said leaning on Malfoy. God this is going to end badly, I had been here a total of three house and I was in need to go home.

"slow up Mia. Go dance some off..." Malfoy said downing my full bottle, he would have to be drunk too, his had at least 10 of those... wait Mia, who?... "Whose Mia?" I said getting up steadying myself.

"You, Hermmiownee is too long to say when your drunk."

"Oh and I though I had to dance it off... mon, dance wiv me." I said holding out my hand which he took...

lets just say the last thing I remember was kissing him as he led me off the dance floor and out the door...

**well likey? please review if you want more, tell me if you like it, hate it what ever... ideas?**

**anyway please review. **

**Casey.**

**:D**


End file.
